1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tool tether for securing a tool or piece of hardware to a user and, more particularly, to an adjustable lanyard to be secured to a user's arm or otherwise that includes a swivel clasp for connecting one of a plurality of different sized receptacles to the lanyard to hold various tools and hardware to the user.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As most professional and garage mechanics are aware, various tools, such as wrenches, pliers, screwdrivers, etc., or hardware, such as bolts, nuts, screws, spark plugs, pipe fittings, electrical connectors, etc., that are dropped while performing a job can be a great annoyance, inconvenience and possibly pose significant problems when working on various machines or devices. The problem of dropped tools occurs in many work environments, including auto mechanics, marine mechanics, aircraft mechanics, machine building, machine repairing, plumbing, heating and cooling installation and repair, carpentry, construction equipment repair, farm equipment repair, and electrical.
If the mechanic is working in a confined or tight area, the chance of dropping the tool or hardware increases. The dropped tool or hardware can fall within or behind structures or roll underneath things. The mechanic must then stop what he is doing, and retrieve the tool or hardware, causing delay and inconvenience. Sometimes, the tool or hardware may be irretrievable. Sometimes the problem of dropping the tool or hardware is repeated for the same particular operation. If a mechanic is working at a high location, such as on a ladder or the like, and he drops a tool, he must climb down from the location to search and locate the dropped tool. Furthermore, a dropped tool from a high height can damage the tool, damage equipment and machinery it hits, and could cause bodily injury to other individuals below.
Persons who may be physically impaired where one hand is non-functional as a result of injury, disease, birth defect, etc., may have problems holding and operating a certain tool or piece of hardware. Those persons may benefit from some type of device for securing the tool or piece of hardware to the person's body.
Different types of devices for securing tools to a user are known in the art. However, these types of devices can be improved upon by being more flexible to more easily and reliably hold a wider variety of tools and hardware. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved tool tether.